Story at the long hair princess lavender complete
by priskila.jean
Summary: ini adalah kisah yang dimulai dari diculiknya putri dari keluarga hyugga. "Berani nya kau mengambil bungaku, kukutuk kau". "Tolong jangan ambil hinata, hinata anakku..Tidak.". "Bersediakah kau menikah dengan ku hinata?" Bagaimanakah ceritanya? Bisakah hinata berjumpa dengan orangtuanya kembali.dan siapakah yang menculik hinata? Silahkan membaca :)


Disclaimer : masashi kishomoto

Tittle : Story at the long hair princess lavender .

Author : priskila jean

Summary : ini adalah kisah yang dimulai dari diculiknya putri dari keluarga hyugga. "Berani nya kau mengambil bungaku, kukutuk kau". "Tolong jangan ambil hinata, hinata anakku..Tidak.". "Bersediakah kau menikah dengan ku hinata?" Bagaimanakah ceritanya? Bisakah hinata berjumpa dengan orangtuanya siapakah yang menculik hinata? Silahkan membaca

Kisah ini sendiri bermula dari sepasang raja dan ratu yang sudah bertahun-tahun hidup tanpa memiliki seorang anak, mereka tinggal di sebuah kerajaan yang ditutupi oleh tembok besar yang tinggi yang dimiliki oleh kerajaan hyugga yang dilindungi oleh pejangga-pejangga yang hebat dan kuat. Suatu hari raja berdoa kepada dewa, agar mereka segera mendapatkan anak yang lama mereka inginkan, sang dewa yang mendengar keinginan tulus dari raja mengabulkan permintaan nya. Setelah penantian yang lama, akhirnya sang ratu hamil. Saat itu Dalam perjalanan pulang dari kerajaan seberang , Sang ratu yang sedang hamil ini ngeliat bunga lavender yang indah yang tumbuh di taman yang terletak di tempat sang penyihir orochimaru ,ia sangat mengingini bunga lavender itu untuk dibawa pulang, sang raja hiashi hyugga dengan senang hati menuruti keinginan istrinya yang lagi ngidam itu untuk mengambil bunga lavender itu, sehingga dia menyelinap ke dalam taman itu dan metikin bunga lavender itu untuk istrinya. waktu dia baru mau keluar dari taman itu setelah memetik bunga lavender untuk istrinya, si penyihir (orochimaru) tiba-tiba muncul dan mengagetkan sang raja "Kurang ajar! Siapa kau berani-beraninya kau mengambil bungaku! Akan aku kutuk kau!

"Aku adalah raja dari kerajaan hyugga. Maafkan aku , aku hanya ingin mengambil setangkai bunga ini untuk istriku yang sedang hamil, tolong biarkan aku pergi dari sini"

kata sang raja Sang raja meminta maaf kepada penyihir itu, dia tau tidak ada gunanya melawan sang penyihir kejam dan kuat itu, si penyihir setuju untuk mengampuninya dengan satu syarat. Syaratnya yaitu anak yang ada dalam kandungan istrinya harus diserahkan kepada si penyihir begitu anak itu lahir. Karena udah putus asa, sang raja setuju. Saat sampai di kereta kuda , sang raja langsung menyerahkan bunga lavender itu ke istrinya, dia tidak menceritakan apa-apa. Dia hanya diam saja. Akhirnya tiba penantian dimana sang bayi akan lahir. Ternyata ratu melahirkan bayi perempuan, sang raja dan ratu sangat bahagia, dan menamakan bayi itu hinata yang artinya putri lavender, raja dan ratu pun mengadakan pesta besar di istana mereka, saat pesta sedang berlangsung sang penyihir orochimaru datang dan menganggu pesta tersebut. Para undangan pun berlarian ketakutan melihat orochimaru penyihir yang kejam, Penyihir itu pun membawa hinata secara paksa dari pelukan sang ibunda hana hyugga. " Tolong jangan ambil hinata, hinata anakku... Tidak..!"

Penyihir membawa hinata yang masih bayi ke dalam menara sihirnya dan menyuruh salah satu kepercayaannya kabuto dan istrinya tayuya untuk mengurus dia yang masih bayi tersebut. Waktu terus berjalan sudah 17 tahun hinata dikurung di menara di tengah hutan, tanpa tangga, tanpa pintu, hanya ada satu kamar dan satu jendela di menara itu. Hinata tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik, dewasa, baik, dan ia memiliki rambut yang sangat panjang karena selama 17 tahun ini rambutnya tumbuh terus menerus dan rambutnya yang selalu tumbuh itu dibiarkan panjang terus menerus tanpa dipotong karena dia dikurung terus menerus dipenara itu, tetapi hinata tetap menjaga dan merawat rambutnya sehingga tetap indah dan cantik. Jika si penyihir lagi ingin mengunjung hinata, dia bakal memanggil salah satu monster abdi kepercayaannya yaitu manda, ular raksasa miliknya dan memberikan kebutuhan jika istri kabuto yaitu tayuya ingin memberikan kebutuhan hinata maka dia akan memanggil hinata.

"Hinata.. Hinata.. Julurkan rambutmu, aku membawakanmu susu dan sekeranjang buah apel untukmu, cepatlah julurkan rambutmu..."

Setelah hinata mendengar tayuya, maka hinata segera menjulurkan rambutnya untuk membuat tayuya menaiki menara untuk memberikan kebutuhan hinata. Ini dilakukan hampir setiap hari. Suatu hari seorang pangeran yang lagi jalan-jalan ber sama kudanya untuk berburu melewati daerah itu dan mendengar suara hinata yang merdu yang lagi nyanyi di atas menara. Karena tertarik oleh suara merdunya, si pangeran pun menyari asal suara dari gadis yang lagi menyanyi itu dan menemuin menara tempat hinata berada, sayangnya gak ada pintu untuk masuk ke dalam dan gak ada tangga untuk naik ke atas. Akhirnya sang Pangeran hanya bisa mendengar suara hinata dari bawah menara. Setiap hari pangeran berkunjung ke menara tersebut untuk mendengar suara merdu hinata, dan suatu saat, saat lagi mendengar suara hinata dia melihat tayuya yang memanggil hinata, dan menyuruhnya untuk menjulurkan rambutnya untuk mengunjungi hinata. Dia jadi tau gimana cara masuk ke menara itu. Waktu tayuya sudah pergi, si pangeran mencoba meminta hinata menjulurkan rambutnya ke bawah, " hey hinata, tolong julurkan rambutmu , aku ingin menaiki menara ini, dan berjumpa denganmu, aku mohon"

Hinata mendengar suara ysng memanggilnya, tetapi dia bingung, suara itu bukan seperti suara tayuya, melainkan suara pria, hinata pun bertanya " siapa kah anda tuan? Hendak apa kamu menaiki menara ini? Apakah kamu ada urusan dengan saya?" Tanya hinata

Pangeran pun menjawab " aku naruto, aku pangeran dari kerajaan namikaze , aku ingin berjumpa denganmu, aku tau kamu kesepian, julurkan rambutmu, biar aku kesana biar kita bisa menjadi teman"

Hinata pun menjulurkan rambutnya, dan pangeran segera menaiki atas menara menggunakan rambut hinata. Akhirnya pangeran sampai ke menara hinata dan mereka berkenalan, mereka berbincang-bincang hingga matahari terbenam, hinata dan naruto menjadi sahabat. Hampir setiap hari pangeran mengunjungi hinata setiap malam (karena setiap siang tayuya ataupun orochimaru selalu mengunjungi hinata), persahabatan mereka lama-lama berubah menjadi saling mencintai.

Lalu suatu hari pangeran ngelamar hinata, " hinata, bersediakah kamu untuk menjadi istriku hinata?, aku tau, kita baru beberapa bulan bertemu, tetapi aku sudah sangat mencintai mu, jadi apakah kamu bersedia hinata?" Hinata pun tersenyum, wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi merah, "ba..baiklah pangeran, aku bersedia, aku juga mencintai mu" pangeran senang, dan memeluk hinata, dan memasangkan cincin berlian itu ke tangan menjadi istrinya dan hinata bersedia dan menerima lamaran pangeran. Pangeran langsung mencium bibir hinata, hinata yang merasa hangat dan basah dibibirnya hanya terkejut dan tidak membuka bibir untuk berciuman dengan naruto, naruto yang melihat itu akhirnya mengigit bibir bawah hinata, karena terkejut hinata pun membuka bibirnya dan langsung diserbu oleh naruto, dia menghisap menjilat mengulum bibir hinata membuat sang pemilik bibir mengerang nikmat, saliva saling menetes dan saling bertukar, hinata yang sudah terbiasa pun langsung membalas ciuman naruto walaupun dia masih kaku. Naruto yang merasa hinata mulai membalas ciumannya, meningkatkan taraf ciumannya, hingga akhirnya mereka sama-sama melepas ciuman mereka karena merasa pasokan oksigen di paru-paru mereka sudah mulai habis, naruto menggendong hinata ke kasur hinata, dan meletakkan hinata dengan lembut, naruto pun langsung menyerang hinata, membuat kissmark di leher jenjang hinata, setelah puas memberi tanda, naruto segera membuka resleting gaun hinata, setelah resletingnya terbuka, naruto segera menurunkan gaun hinata dan membuang gaun hinata ke lantai, sekarang hinata hanya mengenakan bra dan cd saja, naruto mengusap dada hinata dari luar bra nya, naruto yang merasa jangkauan usapannya terhalangi oleh benda perempuan yang bernama bra itu, maka ia langsung membuka kaitan bra tersebut dan mencampakkan bra nya ke lantai , dia langsung melumat dada hinata, memberi tanda di area dada hinata, hinata yang baru pertama kali merasakan hal ini hanya menggelinjang dan merem melek sangkin nikmatnya, naruto menghisap dada kanan hinata, sedangkan dada kirinya diremas nya, hinata menggelinjang, naruto menjilat setiap inchi tubuh hinata, tidak ada satu pun yang terlewat, setelah sampai dibagian bawah hinata, naruto mencium aroma kewanitaan hinata dari luar cd hinata, naruto pun langsung membuka celana dalam hinata menggunakan giginya, dan mencampakkannya, sekarang hinata sudah telanjang bulat, naruto melihat kewanitaan hinata yang bersih dan ada sedikit bulu-bulu tipis disekitarnya semangkin bernafsu, hinata yang melihat naruto terus memperhatikan'miliknya' otomatis menutup miliknya dengan mengatupkan kakinya, naruto langsung menahannya dan berkata."Bukalah kakimu hinata, aku ingin melihat milikku disana, jangan malu, aku adalah suamimu sekarang" hinata hanya tersipu dan pelan-pelan dia membuka kakinya, naruto langsung menjilat milik hinata, mencari clitoris hinata, setelah ketemu naruto menyentil nya, membuat hinata menggelinjang kegelian serta nikmat, naruto menjilat clitoris hinata, membuat hinata mendesah-desah, tiba-tiba hinata langsung berkata"naruto awas aku mau pipis ahhh hnnnn"

**crot..crot.. croottt**

akhirnya hinata mengeluarkan cairan cintanya untuk pertama kalinya , naruto langsung menjilat cairan hinata sampai habis dan tersenyum dan berkata " hm sudah kuduga kamu manis hinata". Naruto langsung membuka pakaiannya, dia sudah tidak sabar menikmati hinata nya, setelah naruto dan hinata sudah sama-sama telanjang, naruto berkata " apakah kamu sudah siap hinata, jika sakit maka bilang supaya aku menghentikannya" hinata hanya mengangguk. Naruto langsung memegang naruto juniornya dan mengarahkan keliang kewanitaan hinata, hinata yang mengerang sakit, naruto pun menekan miliknya, tetapi seperti ada yang menahan laju gerakannya, sepertinya itu adalah selaput darah hinata, "hinata ini akan sedikit sakit, bertahanlah" naruto langsung menekan miliknya kedalam, hinata pun berteriak kesakitan,dia merasa ada yang koyak didalam tubuhnya, tetapi naruto langsung mencium bibir hinata untuk menenangkannya serta menghentikan laju geraknya untuk sementara, setelah melihat hinata sudah mulai tenang, naruto meminta izin untuk melanjutkannya, hinata hanya mengangguk, dan naruto menggenjot naik turun miliknya kedalam milik hinata, membuat hinata merasa kesakitan sekaligus nikmat disaat bersamaan, naik-turun... Terus menggenjot, 4 menit kemudian hinata mengerang dan mengeluarkan cairan nya lagi, naruto yang merasa hangat miliknya langsung menggenjot milik hinata lagi, hinata hanya pasrah, karena sekarang dia sudah lemas sehabis orgasme, naruto bersemangat menggenjot hinata, maju.. Mundur..naik,..turun.. *macam tukang parkir aja * naruto langsung menggenjot miliknya , setelah merasa dia akan sampai, naruto langsung mempercepat genjotannya dan menanamkan miliknya lebih dalam lagi ke milik hinata dan crot...crot...crot.. Hinata yang merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir kedalamnya langsung mengeluarkan orgasme nya untuk ketiga kalinya. Hinata langsung lemas, naruto mencium hinata dan mereka tidur karena lelap.

**Cuit..cicuitt..cuittt ***suara burung*

Keesokan harinya naruto bangun dan melihat hinata yang bertelanjang sama sepertinya, naruto sebenarnya tidak tega membangunkan hinata, tetapi dia takut kalau nanti ada yang datang dan melihat hinata dan dia dalam keadaan telanjang, "hinata..hinata bangunlah" hinata mengerang dan mengusap-ngusap matanya, akhirnya dia bangun , melihat naruto membuatnya teringat kejadian semalam dan langsung membuat rona merah dipipinya, naruto mengajak hinata untuk mandi bersama untuk menghemat waktu. Akhirnya 10 menit kemudian mereka sudah selesai mandi dan langsung mengganti baju mereka, setelah itu naruto langsung berpamitan kepada hinata untuk pulang, tetapi sebelum itu dia berjanji akan kembali lagi untuk menyusun rencana membuatnya keluar dari menara ini, naruto mencium bibir hinata dan menyuruh hinata menjulurkan rambutnya yang berwarna lavender itu , naruto langsung turun kebawah menggunakan rambut hinata yang panjang itu. Naruto langsung berlari kedalam hutan untuk menemui kudanya , dia berjanji dia akan membawa hinata ke istana nya. Siang harinya, tayuya datang dan membawa kebutuhan hinata, dia tidak merasa curiga sama sekali. setiap malam naruto dan mereka selalu melakukan itu dan setelah selesai mereka menyusun rencana sampai pagi. Mereka bersama-sama menyusun rencana untuk mengeluarkan hinata dari menara itu. Pangeran bakal dateng tiap malem (untuk mengindari si penyihir atau tayuya yang selalu dateng tiap siang) dan selalu membawakan kain sutra yang bakal dibuat tangga oleh hinata dengan cara mengikatnya. Sayangnya, sebelum rencana itu berjalan, si hinata dengan bodoh dan polosnya menghancurkan semuanya. Saat orochimaru berkunjung kemenara hinata, Hinata dengan lugunya bertanya ke si penyihir

" anoo tuan, saya merasa akhir-akhir ini kenapa gaun saya jadi semakin ketat di bagian perut ya" hinata bertanya sambil menengadahkan kepala nya benar-benar membuatnya kelihatan semangkin imut.

Orochimaru langsung memeriksa perut hinata, Hal ini membuat si penyihir tau akan kehamilan hinata. Dengan marah, orochimaru memotong rambut panjang hinata yang saat itu sedang dikepang dan membuang hinata ke hutan. Saat si pangeran memanggil hinata malam itu, si penyihir langsung berpura-pura menjadi hinata. Dia menjulurkan rambut hinata yang dia potong agar si pangeran bisa naik. Ternyata oh ternyata, pangeran terkejut, si pangeran malah nemuin si penyihir di kamar hinata sedangkan hinata sendiri sama sekali tidak ada di sana. Penyihir berkata bahwa naruto tidak akan bisa lagi berjumpa dengan hinata selamanya. Si pangeran dengan marah pun mengeluarkan pedangnya dan ingin membunuh orochimaru, mereka pun bertarung, orochimaru langsung mendorong serta menjatuhkan naruto dari atas menara, tetapi saat jatuh, naruto sempat menarik baju orochimaru, sehingga orochimaru terikut jatuh. Naruto dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya menusuk orochimaru dengan pedangnya tepat dijantungnya, membuat orochimaru mati. Saat mereka sama-sama jatuh, naruto terantuk oleh bagian batu tepat disisi matanya. Sedangkan orochimaru jatuh didekat nya dengan keadaan tewas. Pagi harinya naruto bangun , dia merasa gelap disekitar matanya. Dia tidak bisa melihat apapun , dia pun berjalan tidak tentu arah. Terlunta-lunta tanpa mengetahui arah dan tujuan mencari penduduk desa ataupun orang lain dihutan milik si penyihir. Berbulan-bulan lamanya si pangeran berjalan tidak tentu arah. Dalam rentang waktu ini, hinata melahirkan bayi kembarnya anak nya dan pangeran, satu cowok, satu cewek. Suatu hari waktu hinata lagi mengambil air disungai, dia nyanyi. Si pangeran yang kebetulan ada disekitar situ mendengar nyanyian hinata dan pangeran mengikuti jejak suara hinata. Akhirnya mereka berkumpul lagi, pangeran bertanya "kaukah itu hinata?" Hinata terkejut dan langsung memeluk pangeran. Saat itulah, hinata menangis di pelukan si pangeran, tiba-tiba air mata hinata bercahaya dan pangeran jadi bisa melihat lagi karena air mata hinata menyembuhkan penglihatan si pangeran. Hinata mengajak pangeran ke gubuk tuanya untuk memperkenalkannya dengan anak-anaknya . Akhirnya si pangeran dan hinata serta anak-anak (bayi) mereka ke istana. Saat pulang ke istana raja minato dan ratu kushina senang melihat anaknya yang mereka cari- cari selama ini ditemukan dengan membawa seorang perempuan serta dua bayi pun menceritakan kejadian yang dia alami kepada ayah dan ibunya. Minato dan kushina mengadakan pesta besar untuk menyambut kembali naruto serta membuat pesta pernikahan kerajaan untuk naruto dan hinata. Kerajaan naruto mengundang seluruh pesta serta mengundang kerajaan sebelah. Dimana itu kerajaan hiashi hyugga dan hana hyugga. Saat mereka datang , mereka melihat sosok wanita yang bersanding dengan putra mahkota namikaze yaitu naruto. Mereka pun menghampiri wanita itu dan naruto .

"Maaf pangeran, maaf putri. Bolehkah saya bertanya?" Tanya hana kepada naruto. "Tentu saja ratu hyugga, apa yang hendak kamu tanyakan?" Hana langsung menjawab " apakah nama gadis ini hinata, hinata yang dulu diambil oleh orochimaru?" Tanya hana sambil berlinangan air mata. Naruto terkejut, pasalnya hanya dia,hinata sendiri,serta kedua orangtuanya (naruto yang menceritakan kepada orangtuanya) yang mengetahui hal ini.

"Ya, dia adalah hinata. Dia kuselamatkan dari orochimaru dan orochimaru sudah kubunuh ada apa memangnya?"

Hana dan hiashi terkejut, dia langsung memeluk hinata, hinata tersontak kaget "anak ku..anakku, akhirnya kau kembali, kau selamat anakku, aku kira kau sudah mati dibunuh oleh orochimaru"

hinata pun memeluk hiashi dan hana " ayah ibu, aku senang, akhirnya aku bisa menemukan kalian orangtuaku, tuan orochimaru selalu berkata bahwa ayah dan ibu ada didaerah yang jauh, aku rindu ayah ibu" mereka pun berpelukan.

akhirnya hana dan hiashi menceritakan keadaan dimana Saat mereka dipisahkan oleh hinata yang masih bayi, mereka juga memberitahu arti dari nama hinata dan jati diri hinata. Hinata adalah putri pewaris kerajaan hyugga. Akhirnya pesta pernikahan naruto dan hinata dilaksanakan dengan meriah, semua berbahagia. Akhirnya naruto dan hinata mereka hidup bahagia bersama anak-anak nya serta kedua orangtua mereka selamanya

End ...

Wah tamat... , cerita ini aku inspirasi dari cerita rapunzel . Hehehehehe. Maaf ceritanya jelek dan abal-abal . Tapi mohon review nya. Agar aku bisa memperbaiki ceritaku lebih baik lagi. Maaf jika alurnya kecepatan dan masih banyak typo. Mohon dimaklumi . Sekali lagi review please. Arigatou *membungkukkan badan*


End file.
